Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;December 12th, 2011 - Site Issues Hey everyone! As most of you may know, the site has been down due to an DDoS attack. Since updates are a bit wonky right now (they're currently being posted through the TGWTG Twitter), I'm making a big list of all videos linked there since last night under the 11th (Since we don't know which videos were supposed to appear on what day). Sorry for the inconvenience! ~Spike's Girl ;December 1st, 2011 - Donation Drive Update Hey everyone! Well, we're in the main holiday month, and some of you may be wondering why there's been no word on TGWTG's yearly charity drive. Well, site admin Holly now has that update, which I will post here: "I must confirm the rumors are true, there will be no donation drive for 2011. We have decided that as a company it is better for us to concentrate our efforts on a redesign of TGWTG and more importantly, fighting SOPA/PIPA. We want to be around for the years to come and in order to do that, we must do everything we can _now_ to make our voices heard and ensure SOPA does not pass. Don't fret, we'r...e hoping to do the next donation drive earlier in 2012. But for now do your fellow Americans a favor and donate a little time to this cause. Spread the word. Contact your local representatives and ask them to block internet censorship. As we say back home in Iowa, "Our Liberties We Prize and Our Rights We Will Maintain." Very unfortunate news, but we will hopefully be able to do another live report by next year. Until then, fight the good fight! ~Spike's Girl ;November 22nd, 2011 - NCgags Page Hey everyone! I would like to remind you all that putting HTML tags in the gags page is not a good idea, as can be seen by all the edits being made today. Please refrain from doing this as it's more a hindrance than help. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;October 6th, 2011 - NC Transcripts Hey everyone! Well, we've reached my favorite fall month and with that comes a quick update! First, a big thank-you to anyone who has worked on those pesky red links, especially with transcripts. Now, thing is, I haven't changed the editing statuses on AT4W, so if anyone wishes to do those, please ask. As for NC, not all of those that appear to be completed are, particularly in the 2009-2010 episodes. **Update: All NC guides, even though most appear as blue links, are open for editing. Those that have the message "This guide is incomplete or not finished" are not full guides. I would appreciate if those could be filled in. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl ;August 30th, 2011 - The Nerd As of now, the page for the Nerd (AVGN) is protected for editing by admins only. This may change in the future, but already I've had two cases within the last two months of it being changed to his full name. This is not allowed for one very simple reason: Mike Michaud asked us ages ago to change it to simple "The Nerd." Why? Copyright issues. I apologize for the inconvenience. ~Spike's Girl ;August 18th, 2011 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone! I would once again like to thank everyone for the support and help. On a serious note, however, it's come to my attention that the navigation templates keep getting deleted on some pages. Please, please, PLEASE do not remove these templates. They're there for surfing convenience and we'd rather not have to replace them each time. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. December 20th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Child's Play *Hang On A Second: Home Alone 2 *LastAngryGeek: Geek Riffs - The Show-Off *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - I Can Transform Ya *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Toy Story Trilogy December 19th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan #3 *Specials: LP Bart's Nightmare Commentary *Tutorial: How to Christmas? *Hang On A Second: Home Alone *Anifile: The XXX Files *5 Second Character Analysis: Pazuzu in 5 Seconds *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Last Airbender December 18th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 9 *The Nostalgia Chick: Daria *You Can Play This: 3rd Year Anniversary Part 2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Peewee's Playhouse Christmas Special *Benzaie: Mortal Kristmas - The Animated Series *WTFIWWY: Live - A Shotgun Christmas *Zeitgeist Game Review: Assassin's Creed Revelations December 17th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 8 *Benzaie: Mortal Kristmas Mythos Sub-Zero *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Mistletoe *Marzgurl: Marzgurl's Con Appearances and More *Hagan Reviews: Slasher Special *Oancitizen: PREtension *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Mystery Review December 16th, 2011 *Lindsay Ellis: Mr. Awesome Goes To Washington *The AngryJoeShow: Corporate Commander SOPA PSA *Rap Critic Reviews: Shaq Diesel (Album) *Shameful Sequels: The Santa Clause 3 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Digimon Tamers Part 1: Things Get Ugly December 15th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Grinch *You Can Play This: 3rd Year Anniversary Part 1 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *Animé News Editorial: Do Robots Dream? *Brad Tries: Reindeer Revenge *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Overhyped Shite *16-Bit Gems: Secret of Evermore CD-i Charity Marathon December 14th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Disney's Satan Claus *The Big Box: Christmas Evil *Anime Abandon: The Love Hina Christmas Special *Snapshots: Arkedo Swap December 13th, 2011 *Specials: Nostalgia Critic: Moulin Rouge Commentary *SadPanda Q&A: Christmas Special *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: 5 O'Clock *Projector: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Comic Book Issues: Flashback: Gotham Central *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): Star Wars Holiday Special *Video Games Awesome: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review: The Crow December 12th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 7 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan #2 *Familiar Faces: Super Nerds *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Dragonvale *Weekly Manga Recap: Bluebeard December 11th, 2011 *You Can Play This: 3rd Anniversary Trailer *SadPanda Q&A: Season 2, Episode 1 *MMO Grinder: Fantasy Tennis *Boomzies: #24 - The Sound Game *WTFIWWY: Good and Evil *HorrorCast: Special Interview with Guy Cihi, Part 3 *Anifile: Baby Princess 3D Paradise December 10th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 6 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Christmas Shoes *Brows Held High: Trash Humpers *5 Second Games: Team Fortress 2 in 5 Seconds *Bonekickers Reviews: Episode 6 *Seans Game Reviews: Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Review *Video Games Awesome: Skyward Sword Long Haul! December 9th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 5 *Music Movies: Annie *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe PSA - Stop SOPA *Shameful Sequels: The Santa Clause 2 *WTFIWWY: Live - Gooey Hot Pockets *HorrorCast: Special Interview with Guy Cihi, Part 2 December 8th, 2011 (Update made the evening of the 9th due to the site being down on the 8th) *Specials: TGWTG Charity Auction *The Cinema Snob: Elves *You Can Play This: Mahjong Part 2 *Let's Play Shortys: It Came From the Desert Part 1 *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Drawn iPad December 7th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 4 *Phelous (shows): Shredder *Sage Reviews: Top 5 Best/Worst Games of '11 *Kung Tai Ted: Bruce Lee in New Guinea *You Can Play This: Mahjong Part 1 *The Machinimist: Retrograde December 6th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Babes in Toyland *Film Conscience: Toy Story 2 *CR: Cheap Damage Commentarathion *JesuOtaku: JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge *Video Games Awesome: Skyward Sword is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Young Sherlock Holmes December 5th, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan #1 *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 10 Commentary *That Sci-Fi Guy: AAT - Jocks vs Geeks *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2011 *The Game Heroes: Star Fox 64 3DS *Weekly Manga Recap: Sketchbook December 4th, 2011 *Specials: NC Moulin Rouge Bloopers *The Nostalgia Chick: A Very N'Sync Christmas *Obscurus Lupa Presents: We Wish You a Turtle Christmas *5 Second Games: Minecraft in 5 Seconds *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays League of Legends - Volibear & Warwick *Nash: The Comic-Con Files: The Way Station *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Dumb Daredevil Moments December 3rd, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember Part 2 *Benzaie: Mortal Kristmas: Special Forces (PSX) *Hagan Reviews: Schizopheniac the Whore Mangler *Video Games Awesome: Sonic Generations is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Boondock Saints 2 December 2nd, 2011 *Specials: Disneycember - Week 1 *The AngryJoeShow: Saints Row 3 Angry Review *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Tik Tok *WTFIWWY: Live - Don't Put a Ring On It *Rap Critic Reviews: Gucci Gucci by Kreayshawn *PawDugan: Let's Play Live - Cthulhu Saves the World, Part 2 *HorrorCast: Special Interview with Guy Cihi, Part 1 December 1st, 2011 *Specials: Doug Improvs With Voice Actors (Adult Show) *Linkara: How to Build a Cybermat *The Cinema Snob: The Corpse Grinders *PushingUpRoses: Debugged - Hackers *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 61 - The Muppets! *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content